herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Tsukagami
Alice Tsukagami is one of the main protagonists from the Bloody Roar series. Her beast form is the rabbit and she is currently translator in the organisation World of Co-Existence. She appeared in the first installment of the series, Bloody Roar, where she is the only female character to be playable after this opus. In the fourth installement, Bloody Roar Primal Fury/Extreme, Alice undergoes a drastic appareance change. Supposedly for a more mature look as she grows up. History Bloody Roar Alice was kidnapped as a small child by the company of Tylon and was converted into a Zoanthrope. In fact, after being subjected to physical experimentation, her latent powers were awakened, after which she was used as a test subject and given battle training. Alice managed to escape the organization before she could be brainwashed, but another girl wasn't so lucky. Her name was Uriko. Alice decided to fight back against Tylon and rescue the little girl who'd helped her escape with the help of Uriko's mother, Mitsuko. They found a brainwashed and violent Uriko in the Tylon Corporation secret lab but the young girl is defeated and found her mind. Grateful, Mitsuko choose to adopt Alice, we supposed that Alice lost her parents when she was abducted by the corporation. In the last scene, Alice is half asleep in bed, mumbling about wanting an extra five minutes. When she checks her clock, she realises that she is going to be late for school. She hurries to get dressed as Uriko comes to stand in her doorway, asking what's taking so long because her friends are waiting. Alice whines that her 'sister' didn't wake her up, and the two have to rush out the house late. Alice has a piece of toast hanging from her mouth as she calls goodbye to Mitsuko and calls out to Uriko to slow down. Bloody Roar 2 'Love for the Wounded' After the fall of Tylon, Alice was all alone in the world. So it was Mitsuko, Uriko's mother, who adopted her into the Nonomura family so she could live out a peaceful life as a part of their family. After graduating high school, she became a nurse. One day, her friend Yugo was brought into the hospital where she worked. But as she tried to talk to him, he left the hospital. Concerned for his welfare, she chased after him to drag him back to the hospital for treatment. In her path, she bumps into Gado who asks her for a fight, Alice is annoyed with having to fight against Gado but wins the duel, Gado praises her skill and says she would be competent leader of a Zoanthrope group that could bring peace between their species and the humans. Alice declines, saying she has her patients to attend to and returns to the hospital. Shortly after, she is tending to Yugo who is less than pleased with her fussing over him. Aside what he thinks, she continues to nurse his wounds. Bloody Roar 3 Alice, a gentle soul, shows great love and compassion to those who are sick and injured. Being a close friend with Yugo, she decides to follow him to participate in the activities of the Non-Government Organisation (NGO), the World of Co-Existence (W.O.C.). In doing so, she leaves her job as a professional nurse. She becomes anxious when Yugo goes out alone to discover the origins of the 'XGC', a mark that appears on the bodies of Zoanthropes and bringing great power but at the cost of their life. Being marked by the XGC herself, Alice does not hesitate to follow after Yugo... They find the man between the curse, Xion. After been defeated, Xion awakens in Alice's arms free from the influence he was under. She tells him his actions weren't his fault and supports him while taking him back to civilization. He asks her to take him to a place where he can be around people and make up for what he'd done. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme The W.O.C. once a small volunteer group has now grown into a commercial enterprise. Alice finds herself confused amongst the big changes occurring in the company. Aside, she concerns herself over Yugo, who has recently taken up the invitation to participate in the tournament in the Zoanthrope Kingdom. She agrees with his reasons to go, having heard the rumours of suspicious activities occurring behind the scenes, though she feels saddened she wasn't invited and that Kenji knows more information than her in the circumstances. Though, she feels the young ninja is very mature and he wouldn't let his emotions overcome him like she would over Yugo, and supports his good work as the vice-president of the W.O.C. It's as she is considering these thoughts that she receives a letter from Long, inviting her to the tournament. She takes up the invitation and heads for the tournament. After her last fight in the tournament, against Long, Yugo appears just behind her supporting what appears to be an unconscious Cronos. Alice is surprised, but looks greatly relieved that he's alright. She walks over to them and suddenly slaps Yugo across the face. He is completely stunned by this. She shouts at him for getting them involved in a situation that could have got them killed. He tries to comfort her, but she snaps away from his touch, crying silently. Bloody Roar 4 Alice whose been living the life of a volunteer in the W.O.C, has recently been aiding those who have been injured in the earthquakes in the area. A young girl, dress in the clothes of a shinto priestess appeared in the disaster area. Alice found this very strange under the circumstances and called to the girl. She requested that Alice tend to her friend, Ryoho. Not knowing the situation, she tried to refuse, but when she heard the girl mention that the earthquakes were their fault, Alice became intrigued and decided to follow her to find out more. Alice, having defeated Ryoho, demands to know what she was fighting against. Mana explains that Ryoho is a Dragon vessel and this his existence is so dangerous that he had to be sealed so the dragon wouldn't wake. But the seal had come loose recently. Alice puts two and two together and realises the dragon's power had caused the Zoanthrope violence and earthquakes. Mana is glad that she understands and that it was strong Zoanthrope's such as her that were needed to reseal the dragon. She apologises to Alice for getting her involved in such a dangerous situation. Alice asks if the earthquakes will stop now and Mana assures her they will. Alice comments that it must be difficult just the two of them living alone in the temple, and since the place is now under the watch of the W.O.C. that she will have to check up on things. Jokily, she asks if Mana would like her to bring cake next time. Mana gladly says yes. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:The Messiah Category:Pure Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Healers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Loyal Category:Falsely Accused Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strong-Willed Category:Mutated Category:Successful